fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagi
Nagi is a female Manakete and is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Profile Before Marth and his forces take on Medeus, Gotoh sends them to a tower in another world telling them to seek the aid of the tower's master. After passing the trials within, Marth's soul cries out to Nagi, waking her from her slumber. Although she can only remember her own name and has vague familiarity when Marth mentions Gotoh, she feels that she must join Marth in his battle against Medeus and presents him with another Falchion. If she faces Medeus in battle, he will note that he was not the only dragon revived and that she had recovered even less power than he had. In the end, Nagi disappears after the final battle, even before Marth could thank her for her help. To reach the chapter that visits the tower, Tiki must be slain and the Falchion must be lost. When Nagi joins, she gives Marth a weaker version of the Falchion. Nagi reappears at The Dragon's Table in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, although Marth does not recognize her, only feeling slight familiarity. Theories Her appearance being similar to Tiki's, her possession of the Falchion, her familiarity with Gotoh's name, and her desire to stop Medeus imply that she is either Naga or her reincarnation. This is more apparent in the Japanese version, where her ending title is "Divine Dragon King's Incarnation" ("Holy Avatar" in the English version) and the event in which she first appears is labelled as "Revived Divine Dragon King" ("Deity Reborn" in the English version) in the Event Recap. Also her codename in both the game data and in the official site is "Naga". Her appearance also heavily resembles that of Naga's in Awakening. The only problem with this theory is that Nagi does not have any conversations with Tiki, but Nagi and Tiki are canonically not supposed to exist at the same time, although players can use the Aum Staff to revive Tiki after recruiting Nagi. However not every related pair of characters have conversations. Another theory is that she is an alternate form of Tiki. After Tiki dies, Gotoh remarks that she is simply sleeping, and Nagi, who just awoke from a sleep, could be Tiki from the future. The similar structure of the Alterspire and the Fane of Raman could be because they are the same place in different timelines. Due to Tiki and Nagi's similar appearance, this theory is fairly popular, despite Tiki not having a direct connection to Medeus or the Falchion and a lack of in-game evidence towards it. Gotoh's comment could just as well be a reference to the sequel where Tiki returns to her sleep. Medeus's battle conversation with Nagi also seems to disprove this theory, since he claims to be familiar with Nagi, but Tiki was born after Medeus was defeated by Naga. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Complete Chapter 24x, which can only be reached if you do not have the Falchion and Tiki is dead. She replaces Gotoh as a playable character in the final chapter if she joins. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Joins automatically at the beginning of chapter 22. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu Supported by *Kris *Marth *Tiki ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Dragon Avatar :''A manakete who slept within the Alterspire. Her appearance is reminiscent of Tiki's, and she wields the Divinestone. Appears in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill= Ethereal Breath Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Ending Shadow Dragon ;Holy Avatar :Marth would have thanked Nagi after Medeus fell, but there was no one there to thank. Had she returned home? None ever knew. New Mystery of the Emblem ;Dragon King's Avatar :After the war, Nagi vanished as suddenly as she appeared. History holds no records of her ever appearing again. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Nagi/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nagi is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia * Marth being unable to recognize Nagi in New Mystery of the Emblem implies that Marth never met Nagi in the events of Shadow Dragon. ** This makes Nagi the only Bonus Chapter unit that was non-canon to the story of Shadow Dragon, while the other Bonus Chapter units were. * Nagi shares her English voice actor, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, with Kronya in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters